


For Sofia's Sake

by onlyjustadream23



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyjustadream23/pseuds/onlyjustadream23
Summary: With worldwide lockdowns, Callie and Arizona realise that it's unsafe for either of them to be flying to and from Seattle and New York with Sofia. They have to make that dreaded choice over what to do for Sofia's sake.I know it's a little inaccurate, but for the sake of this story, Sofia is 8 years old.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

_**Callie's POV** _

_'I just think that we need to be prepared and have a plan.'_ Is the text that my eyes keep scanning over. 

Sofia is with me in New York right now because it's my school year with her. While this is our current situation, I am well aware that Arizona has full custody of our daughter. If I don't play ball with this preparing a plan thing, she could very easily insist that Sofia goes home to Seattle and stays until all of this is over.

_'_ _Hello?'_

_"Arizona, hi."_

_'How are you? How is Sof?'_ For just a second, my heart warms at the fact she asks about me too, but then I remember that that is just Arizona as a person. She cares.

_"We're both okay, thank you. I haven't really explained too much to her just yet. I figured we'd discuss first to make sure we're on the same page."_

_'Oh, of course. Thank you, Callie.'_

_"Arizona you don't have to thank me, I would be a complete ass if I didn't wait for you. Anyway, how are you?"_

_'Stressed, but who isn't? Scared, but who isn't? I miss Sof, but who wouldn't? I don't-'_

_"Arizona, you're rambling. Just... breathe? Give yourself a second and we can talk everything through when you're ready."_

"Is that mommy? I wanna see!" Sofia throws herself onto my bed.

"It's not facetime, Bug, just a phone call."

"But I want to see mommy, it's been since forever." The sadness in her big brown eyes is enough to stab me right in the heart. 

_'I want to see you too, sweetie, maybe mama can let you facetime me before you go to bed?'_

_"Of course I will. Sofia, go tidy your bedroom up while I talk with mommy please."_

"But I-"

"I know you do, and I promise I'll let you facetime mommy when I'm finished. Mommy and I need to talk."

_"Mommy, I love you. Lots."_

_'I love you too baby, so much.'_

I wait to hear our daughter's bedroom door click shut before I continue speaking to my ex wife. The only reason I told Sofia to tidy her room was so that she didn't hear Arizona crying. As soon as Sofia spoke to her, I could hear the soft sounds of the blonde trying to hold back her tears. It would've broken Sofia's little heart.

_"Arizona, talk to me. what do you need?"_

_'I'll be fine once I see Sof later. So uh, obviously there's going to be a travel ban brought in very soon. It's almost my time with our girl...'_

_"I was reading about that earlier, it looks like it's going to be in place for a while too."_ Of course I have some ideas, but I don't know what Arizona will think of them and so I'm a little reserved by the thought of sharing them with her.

_'Callie, I can't not see her for 2 school years in a row. I'm going to miss so much and she's going to have changed so much and right now her favourite colour is ocean blue but by the time I next see her it could be grass green and she loves mint choc chip ice cream right now but she might not when I next have her here in Seattle and what if she gets so used to New York that she doesn't want to come back to Seattle and what if she gets bored of facetime calls and what if she-'_

_"Arizona, I'm booking a flight home."_ I decide not to pick apart the rest of her worries. She's fully crying and half of her words were only just audible, so I cut her off. This was idea number one anyway.

_'Huh? What do you mean Callie?'_

_"Sof's going home. I'm booking a flight. She can't not see you. Her little heart is already missing you more than she knows how to handle."_

_'But what about you? Are you really going to be able to work day in day out knowing that she's all the way over here? Knowing that no one knows how long this is going to last?'_

_"No, but I'll be all the way over there too."_

_'You will? I'm confused.'_

_"I'll get a temporary transfer. Hell, we own part of Grey Sloan, I'll quit here and just work there for the foreseeable."_

_'You'd really do that?'_

_"In a heartbeat. You work in a hospital, you need a village now more than ever. If I'm in the same state, then I'm another person to add to that village. If you have a day where you struggle to find someone who can watch Sof, I'll have that day off and will keep her with me until you're home. It also kinda means that if I'm struggling, I can see her, I can know that she's there and see that she's safe."_

_'Callie, if you were to come to Seattle with Sof you know that I'd just go back to our last custody arrangement.'_

_"You mean we could go back to sharing Sofia and both get to see her each week?"_

_'Of course we could. It's only as crappy as it is now because we're in different states. It's not fair to have her travel between the 2 so often.'_

_"I know, I know. I would appreciate that more than you know, Arizona. I'll get right onto work as soon as you've facetimed with Sofia. You wanna tell her together? We can switch it to facetime now and I'll take you in there to tell her she's going home and then you can have your time? I'll work through the rest of the details while you talk to her and I'll just text it all over to you, if that's okay?"_

_'Yes, can we please? I think she'll be even more excited if we tell her together.'_

_"Of course."_ I click on the button to turn the call into a facetime and suddenly my heart stops at the sight before me. Arizona's sad tears have turned to happy tears. She has an excited smile on her face which is guaranteed to be matching with our daughter's within the next few minutes.

"Bug, can I come in?" I softly tap my knuckles on the door, waiting for some form of answer. It doesn't come. I decide to open anyway.

"Sof, I've got someone that wants to see you-" I stop and my heart wrenches at the sight in front of me.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?"

"I just wanted to see mommy. I miss my mommy. But when I go see mommy, I won't get to see you. Then I'll miss you, mama. But I really want to see mommy." She sobs into me and I almost feel like I should tell the blonde on the other end of the phone that I'll call her back soon. I can't, I find myself saying something else.

 _"What have we done to our baby?"_ I whisper, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

_'I don't know anymore, but I wish that we didn't.'_

_"How did we get so wrapped up in fighting each other that we didn't even think about what it was doing to Sofia?"_ I'm not even necessarily asking Arizona... In fact, I'm actually asking my conscience.   
I decide that it's about time the tears stop.

"Bug, mommy and I have something to tell you. Can you sit up for me? Look, mommy is right here and she wants to see your pretty face." Although still hesitant, Sofia quickly sits up and turns to my phone at the new information.

_"Mommy! It's you! I miss you!"_

_'Of course it's me, sweetie. I miss you too. How would you like to come see me?'_

_"My poster says I just got 2 months left until I can! I'm excited to see you!"_

_'Your poster?'_

_"Yeah, what poster, Sofia?"_

_"Here, under my pillow."_ She pulls out a piece of card with a small polaroid print of her and Arizona stuck on the bottom. It's not stuck on as neat as it could be, and it's clear to see she got in a mess whilst using the sellotape by the crinkled pieces that are left behind, but it's hand made and it's cute. It says 'dayz to see mommy' and the little spelling mistake makes it all the more cuter.

 _"So that's why you ask me every morning how many days left of school."_ My heart swells. I didn't even make that connection.

_'I love it Sofia, I really love it. Maybe you could make me a days to see Sofia poster?'_

_"Sure, you know it's just really easy to make one mommy?"_

_'Well, I like yours better. Anyway, I know your countdown says 2 months... But do you think it would be okay if you come to see me sooner?'_

_"Like before 2 months?"_

_'Yeah, like before 2 months.'_

_"I want to, but then mama has to wait longer to see me again, right?"_ The conflict in her eyes is heart breaking to see. No young child should have to consider things like this, make choices as difficult as this and pick between their parents.

_'What if mama comes with you?'_

_"Would you want to mama? Do you want to come see mommy too?"_

_"Of course I do, Sof. I was thinking that you could talk to mommy on the phone for a while and I can book us a flight to go see mommy for real?"_

_'If that's okay mama?'_

_"How could I ever say no to your little face? I'll go and see about those tickets. No plotting against me while I'm gone."_ I laugh lightly, finally seeing our daughter match Arizona's earlier excited smile.

_'Text me the details Callie, obviously I'll come and pick you both up from the airport.'_

_"I will do. Thank you, Arizona."_ I flash her a genuine smile as Sofia waves me off so she can have some time with her mommy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arizona's POV** _

"Oh, Bailey, hi." I pull her aside to have a quick chat.

"Robbins, what can I do for you?"

"I just wondered if you've heard anything from Callie at all?" She raises her eyebrow weirdly at me. I'll take that as a no then.

"I haven't, no. But then again, I'm not the one who shares a child with her, am I?"

"Right, of course you don't, because that would be weird." She gestures to behind her so I immediately nod, giving her my confirmation that our conversation is over.

I only checked in with her because I still haven't heard from Callie. I facetimed with Sofia in my dinner break which was 2 hours ago now. I figured she would have an update for me by now.

Almost as if on cue, my phone vibrates in my pocket.

_"Callie, I wondered where you had got to."_

_'Sorry, I was speaking to work about what to do for the best.'_

_"You're not coming, are you?"_

_'Wha- no, I am. Arizona, I'll be there. I'm not going back on my word. Sofia needs you and you need a village. I uh, I'm just sorting out accommodation.'_

_"Oh, thank god. I thought you wouldn't be able to leave or something."_

_'Could you imagine the hell I'd get from Sof if I told her that she won't be going home just yet?'_ I can't help but notice that even Callie refers to Seattle as Sofia's home. It makes me think that Sofia might've expressed her preferences. Or maybe it's just because Sofia naturally calls it home, but she's never referred to New York as home.

_"Okay you have a point. How soon are you planning on flying in? If I'm working I can try and get out quickly to come get you both."_

_'Well, it kinda depends. I've found flights for late tonight.'_

_"Oh, that's a lot sooner than I imagined! So what does it depend on?"_

_'I've been racking my brains to think of all the hotels close enough to the hospital. So far all the ones I've found aren't taking any bookings for the foreseeable. I can't venture too far out because my car will still be here. I'll obviously need to get to and from your place and work, so it'll have to be walking distance. I don't want the extra risk of public transport.'_

_"You don't have to get a hotel, Callie. That could rack up to a lot of money. Who knows how long this whole thing is going to last?"_

_'I know it will, and I love Mer, but I don't think I can be dealing with long days at the hospital and going back to 4 kids.'_

_"I uh, I was actually meaning you could stay at ho- my house with Sofia and I."_ Fuck. Even worse that we still live in the house that Callie and I brought together when we decided to have that real 'fresh start.' Maybe she didn't pick up on that slip.

_'I wouldn't expect you to put me up Arizona. Plus you have no idea how long you're going to be stuck with me.'_

_"No, but I do know that all the time we have off work, we'll be stuck at home. I know for a fact that Sofia would love to see you every day."_

_'That's true. She would love to have us both at home fussing over her. She asked the other day if you could come for a sleepover soon.'_

_"She would. We'll be working long hours on the days that we do work, so we could at least make her time stuck at home fun when she does get to be with the both of us. Plus it'll rid her of her usual upset over not seeing one of us until next school year."_

_'Well it would make a lot of things easier and would mean that we could fly home later tonight. I don't want to put this on you though, it's a big commitment Arizona. You have to be really sure that you're okay with this.'_

_"Callie. This could be a big mistake for us and make things difficult, but it could also be the best thing for Sofia. The world is a horrible place right now, let's at least give her this. Come and stay with us, you might even enjoy yourself."_

_'Then I'll book that flight and we'll see you first thing tomorrow! You're working tonight, so don't worry about picking us up. We'll stop by to see you so Sof can have a cuddle and we can get the house key. Then we'll go home and sleep until you finish.'_ Home. Callie said home.

_"I can't wait! Okay, but go careful please."_

_'As careful as we can. I'll see you in the morning, Arizona.'_

_"You sure will! Bye."  
_

_'Bye.'_

_"Oh, and Callie?"_

_'Yes, I'll pack something to distract me from the plane situation.'_ She laughs lightly. Ever since the plane crash, we got into the habit of reminding each other to take things to busy our minds. I usually just pick up a puzzle book, but Callie just steals one of Sofia's colouring books. I know, they all make out that I'm the child on the inside, not her.

_"Sorry, force of habit."_

_'Don't be. Bye Arizona.'_ I really am not ready to hang up the call just yet, but I do. Mainly because it means that Callie can go and book a flight which will let me see my baby in the morning.

"Karev, are you ready to be on baby watch for the night?" I ask him as I make my way over to the front desk in peds.

"You make it sound like it's supposed to excite me. What's going on with you anyway, Robbins?"

"With me? What do you mean?"

"You're- you're just- well you know... You're just extra perky today. Like Callie and Sofia are on the next flight home." I don't even manage to speak before he pipes up again. 

"That's because they are! Oh my- how come? Since when?"

"Callie is going to work here for the time being so that we can continue shared custody of Sof. Neither of us wanted to be away from her what with everything going on."

"Wow, this is progress for you two and your stubborn asses. So when are they coming?"

"They fly late tonight."

"It's a shame that you won't be quarantined with Callie, because you know there's no action for you now that there's that household intimacy only shit." I say nothing, though I do smirk.

"Oh wow, she is, isn't she?"

"Hotels are expensive and closed. It worked out better for Sofia."

" _For Sofia_." He teases.

"It does. Besides, Callie and I are way past the point of return."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, didn't you just invite me to watch babies all night?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- So I think I like this chapter maybe? Sorry that it's mostly been phone conversations so far, it obviously won't be when Callie and Sofia are back in Seattle! Also just a heads up that I am in no way intelligent enough to talk hospital terms and I am no covid expert of course, so a lot of this story will focus on the times that the dysfunctional family are at home. Of course I will add the occasional hospital setting for particular parts of the story, and I am obviously aware that they would generally be very busy and working hours at the hospital during a pandemic, but please forgive me for not actually writing too much on that front! It'll mostly be Callie, Arizona and Sofia fluff! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all so much for your feedback! I was definitely not expecting as much as I have received in such a short space of time! I really appreciate it and it has given me even more motivation to get writing more chapters:)

_**Callie's POV** _

"Oh, excuse me? Would you mind helping me here? I need to get her to a bed but I can't carry her any further." I smirk, watching a certain blonde's eyes widen before lighting up. 

"Are you trying to be funny?" She playfully pokes her finger into my arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I move to swat her hand away before remembering that if I let go, our daughter will land directly on the floor below us.

"You asked for a hand because you can't carry her any further... I have one leg and she certainly isn't a chubby little toddler any more." Arizona giggles, reaching her hand over to stroke it through Sofia's dark hair. 

"I could've asked for a leg." I point out sarcastically, hoping that if Arizona is all up for making jokes out of the once taboo subject, she would be okay for me to. Though she doesn't get chance to reply, she does snort when she laughs at my point. That was lucky.

"Rahhhh!" Sofia shouts, causing her mommy to squeal and me to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"I thought you were asleep! Callie, that was evil!" She tries to hide her smile.

"Hey, that wasn't part of my plan. That part was all Sof." I set our daughter down on her own 2 feet and let out another laugh.

"Mommy!" She immediately wraps herself around the legs of the blonde, who leans down to reciprocate the gesture. I did feel a little bad about not letting Sofia run at her mommy with all the excitement that was bubbling out of her. It has been almost 8 months since she saw the blonde and I had persuaded her that we would surprise her more by pretending to be a new patient. Witnessing their little reunion brings me to tears if I'm being honest.

"Hi baby! I've missed you so, so much. I don't even think you'd believe me if I told you just how much!"

"Doctor Robbins, can I just run through some things with you please?" What looks like the latest intern squeaks out.

_**Arizona's POV** _

"Actually you can't, not right now. I am busy at the moment, come and find me in thirty?" I know for a fact that Callie wouldn't have crammed a nap in before leaving for the airport and she probably had a long day. She definitely wouldn't have slept on the plane for obvious reasons, and Sofia would have stayed awake to help distract her mama. Therefore, they'll definitely be on their way home within the next thirty minutes, freeing me up for whatever it is that the intern wants. 

"Of course Doctor Robbins."

"Okay, let's get you the house key so that you two can go get some rest."

"Please, I feel like I could sleep for a week." The brunette yawns for extra emphasis.

I lead my ex wife and our daughter along to my office, where Sofia very quickly throws herself on the couch and sighs.

"What was that for, Little Miss?" I laugh lightly at her sass.

"I'm just so tired Mommy. I had to babysit mama and she makes me tired."

"Sofia Robbin!" Callie gasps.

"Okay, here is your key to keep hold of. Help yourself to whatever you need, okay? I did go shopping yesterday morning so I'm sure you'll find something you like. We can write up a list of what you and Sof need and go shopping later anyway."

"Sof and I will be fine, don't stress yourself. We'll get going, I can't work out who needs a bed more, me or her." Callie gestures to our 8 year old that's currently peeling her eyelids open.

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"The bed, I forgot to make the spare bed up. Well, I didn't forget, I didn't know I'd need to."

"Arizona, it's fine. We hadn't planned for any of this, you've literally been at work the whole time. Stop getting all flustered. Where do you keep the bedding? I'll pop it on before I pass out."

"The spare room is in no fit state for your eyes. Take my bed for now and I'll fix up your room later." 

"I can just take the couch for now, we can sort the spare room when you're home."

"No, you won't. You need a good sleep. No offence, but those bags under your eyes? Big enough to take grocery shopping later... with Sofia who will of course suddenly multiply the length of our shopping list."

"Wow, talk about knock a girl while she's down." She jokes, nudging my hip as I drop the key into the palm of her hand.

"Oh give over! Sof, be good and let mama sleep okay? I'll be home for when you wake up." 

"Okay, see you soon mommy." She lazily moves to give me a kiss and a cuddle.

"I love you, sweet dreams."

"Love you."

"Sweet dreams, Callie." I tease, watching with a smirk as she rolls her eyes.

"Will you be there for when I wake up, too?" This playful side of us? I like it. I like it a lot, actually. It's something that was non existent in our relationship after the plane crash. Before hand, it was very much there. It's one of the things I always loved about us, we could do cheesy cute but we could also play wind up. It's something Callie once called _balance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little chapter today because I wanted to update! I have a lot of plans for this story, but since I'm mostly covering their time at home in quarantine, if there are any activities you want me to include them doing or any particular things you want me to cover that most people got up to during lockdown, please don't hesitate to tell me! The more ideas, the longer this story will be!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Arizona's POV** _

I finally reach the front door of my house and push my key into the lock. It's been a long 24 hours filled with worry, stress, the unknown, work, patients, uncertainty and now nervousness. I have just committed to spending the foreseeable playing house with my ex wife and our daughter. Of course there is nothing I want more than to be under the same roof as my two favourite humans again, but that's also the very problem that I have. I haven't really tried for serious with anyone since Callie left. I thought I wanted it at times, but I'm glad I saw fit. I couldn't. Probably never, actually. We all know that she's still it for me, and now that I've sorted my shit out, I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that knowledge. I have no rights anymore, I gave them up when I broke my family. I just need to learn to be friends again with the mother of my daughter. It can't be that hard, right?

I'm not sure why, but I expected Sofia to have Callie awake already. She usually struggles to settle when she first comes back to Seattle to stay with me, the excitement and tiredness taking over her.

At the lack of noise, I decide to head to my room and get into some comfortable clothes. Maybe I can prepare breakfast for them before they rise.

The sight in front of me once I open my bedroom door completely melts me. Like, the gooey on the insides kind.

Callie is curled up in my bed with Sofia's head tucked under her chin and her hand clutching at the material of her mama's tshirt. I snap a quick photo on my phone and then go about getting changed.

"Woahhh, morning strip tease? How did I expect anything less when I'm waking up in your bed?" 

"Fuck!" I screech, turning to see that the brunette is indeed awake.

"You're lucky that wasn't Sof's first word, you know? What with your track record." She giggles.

"Hang about... Were you implying that I'm a slut?" I raise an eyebrow, seeing the humour in the comment that she made. I think I understand what she was referring to and I'm hoping I'm right.

"Wha- No, no, no. Never. Arizona, that's not what I meant, I promise!" Okay this is fun.

"Really? 'Cause that's exactly what it sounded like."

"Hand on heart, I wasn't meaning that. It's just- It's just that uh, when we lived together I used to wake up to you stripping off. Whether that was to get ready or to uh, well, you know."

"No, no, I don't know." Her eyes go wide and I can't tease her any longer. Instead of giving in, I just flash her a smirk, throwing my scrubs in her direction for extra measures.

"Hey, no fair! You enjoyed every second of that!" Callie whines, being careful not to wake our daughter.

"Obviously I did." I nod with a laugh.

"You cheeky-"

"Ears of a child directly below you, do not corrupt." I wag my finger teasingly. 

"You're really gonna play that card, Miss ' _fuck_ ' is my middle name."

"Cheeky." I joke. Okay I seriously need to reign it back in.

"How many hours have you been awake?" Callie laughs, making me feel a little better that my humour hasn't upset her.

"Only 26." I shrug, knowing that I could definitely be crankier. In all honestly, I'm still on a high because the brunette and our daughter are home.

"Arizona! Go to sleep. You need rest."

"Not as much as you two, you've had such a long day and night. Go back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you."

"I refuse to go back to sleep until you agree to at least having a nap. Sofia is going to have you on your feet for at least the next week. She's missed you like crazy."

"I'll be-"

"Mommy? Can you come cuddle with us?" Sofia whispers, still half asleep.

"Uh, only if it's okay with mama."

"Only if it means you'll have a sleep too." 

"How can I say no to that?" I do as Sofia asked, tucking my pyjama clad body under my king sized duvet and laughing as she pulls me closer to her.

.......

_**Callie's POV** _

"Yes! I've still got it." I bop Sofia's nose. 

"Mama you cheated." Our daughter huffs.

"Did not!" I argue, watching as Arizona stifles a laugh through taking a sip of her wine.

"You did!"

"How? Enlighten me." 

"Because you do surgeries all the time. You know how to do them." That's right, we're playing Operation. Sofia seems to be struggling coming to terms with losing.

"Hey! I do surgeries all the time too, and I didn't win." The blonde points out.

"Yeah, but mama is badass. You're soft." 

"Oh really?" Shit. Now Arizona is giving me the 'mom eyes' that she gives our daughter a fair number of times.

"Really Sof?! Of all the things I talk to you about that you decide not to absorb... you chose to soak that right up?" I sigh, waiting for Arizona to give me the language speech. 

"Let it out." I laugh, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I'm saying nothing. But, I will say that I am not soft." She feigns offence.

"Really mommy? Butterfly scrub caps, babies and heelys? That's soft." 

"Right and I think that concludes today. It's bed time for you, Little Miss." In all fairness, Sofia is up way past her bed time. We agreed to slowly adjust her bed times until she's over the jet lag. Had she have slept on the plane here, it wouldn't be an issue. But she was taking care of me, so we are more than okay with that.

"Okay, can you both tuck me in please?" Sofia is definitely already loving having Arizona and I both around and I have definitely missed the little family moments. The eating meals together, the game nights, the bedtime routine and the lazy days that we would all spend together when neither of us were working. 

"Of course." Arizona smiles warmly, looking between Sofia and I. 

It doesn't take long for our girl to fall asleep, the tiredness catching up to her. After we each leave a kiss to her forehead and head out of her bedroom, we move to tidy up the living room.

"I don't know about you, but I need to get to bed now. I'm finally feeling it." The blonde laughs shyly, gesturing to the staircase.

"I don't blame you! She's had you on the go non stop today! I'm going to get some sleep too. Good night Arizona."

"Good night, Callie." Our eye contact lingers for a moment and I have to break it before I start to drive myself insane.

I lay back in the spare bed, having already had my pyjamas on for family game night.

No matter how tired I am, my brain just won't shut off. 

_**Arizona's POV** _

I finally give up and head downstairs. Maybe a hot drink will help me settle to sleep.

As I reach the kitchen, I find my ex wife stood by the kettle.

"Callie, hey. I wasn't expecting to see you down here." I mumble, hoping it explains my lack of clothing.

"Oh, hey! Is everything okay?" The concern lacing her words warms me a little.

"Yeah. Yes, thank you. I was struggling to fall asleep so thought I'd come down and have a-"

"-hot chocolate because they help settle? Same."

"Great minds really do think alike, huh?" Callie and I always used to have a hot chocolate if we were having trouble sleeping. It helped calm our minds and settle us to sleep.

"They really do."

"I introduced Sofia to late night hot chocolates too." I smile softly, watching as the brunette prepares two mugs of hot chocolate.

"She uh, she mentioned." Callie hands me a mug before claiming a seat at the island and gesturing for me to sit down beside her.

"Thank you. She did?"

"Yeah, I told her I knew exactly how to help her fall asleep after bad dreams and she said that her mommy's way worked best. I didn't have the heart to tell her that that was my way too." She laughs lightly at the memory.

"Did she have many bad dreams whilst in New York?" I'm aware of a couple of specific bad dreams that Sofia has had several times. 

"Not really recently. When uh, when she spent that first school year with me she had them most nights." I wasn't aware of this and Callie looks nervous, like she's worried about my reaction to her only just telling me.

"She did? She used to have them sometimes here too, but they were always the same few dreams." I smile sadly, assuming she was probably aware of them.

"She may have spent a solid 3 months sleeping in my bed with me because of those nightmares." The brunette drops her head down at the confession.

"The plane crash and the divorce dreams?" I question knowingly. In the plane crash nightmare, Sofia and I would be on our way to or from New York for another 'hand over' and our plane would crash. Instead of just losing a leg, I lose my life. There were 2 divorce ones, in one of them I would tell Sofia that I don't really love her and in the other Callie would stop her from seeing me.

"The plane crash and the divorce dreams." Callie nods.

"At least you had Penny to share the wake ups with." I laugh, remembering the number of sleepless nights I had waking up with our daughter, followed by the sleepless nights I had due to the guilt I felt from it all.

"Oh I definitely didn't."

"No?" This surprises me, I thought they were together for a little longer than that.

"No. She kinda maybe told me that Sofia was too old to be waking up almost every night and certainly too old to be sleeping in her mama's bed."

"Where is she now?" I ask, fuming with the redhead for speaking so foully of my daughter and criticising Callie's parenting.

"Reel it back in, Arizona. She isn't here now and she won't ever be. Why do you think I said that it wouldn't work out with her?"

"Because you fell out of love?"

"Honestly I'm not sure that I did even love her, now that I look back at it all." I can see that Callie is a little scared by how open she is currently being, so I steer the conversation back.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I'll say if you say." She looks away shyly. I find it crazy that we still have the ability to make each other so nervous and shy. I decide not to hold back, in the hopes of making Callie feel a little better about letting herself be so vulnerable with me.

"The last time we slept in the same house in-"

"-separate bedrooms was when everything we had went to shit and that's sitting at the front of your mind?" Callie takes over my sentence for me.

"Exactly that. It will get better, I'll get over it. It doesn't mean that I regret inviting you to stay here, I promise. I just didn't expect all the memories to hit me so hard just because we're in the exact same sleeping arrangements now. I don't know. I don't know how to explain it and I don't know that you have any clue what I'm-"

"Arizona, I get it. I had the exact same rush to my head as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"I'm glad. Well, not glad. Okay I give up, but you know what I mean." She smiles softly, nodding.

"I do. We'll soon change that though, replacing those thoughts with happier memories of family moments with Sof."

"That sounds like a good idea. Please can we?"

"Of course. Why don't we spend tonight on the couch instead? It might help to ease us into living together again."

"I'd like that." The brunette leads the way, carrying her mug of hot chocolate over to the couch with me following close behind her with my own.

To my surprise, we spend the next hour laughing as we reminisce the times we had co-parenting Sofia with Mark before crashing out comfortably close to each other on my couch. I'm grateful that I wasn't scheduled to work tomorrow, well, today now. I'm looking forward to helping Callie and Sofia settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter and whether it's too cheesy for my liking but every time I re-wrote it, it came out pretty similar to the last! Please keep the feedback coming, it's so lovely to read and I appreciate you all taking the time to let me know what you think:)

**Author's Note:**

> AN~ Not sure how I'm feeling about this so far but I have ideas on where to go with it. Please tell me your thoughts and whether you think I should continue or not😊 I know we all just want to escape the current mess that is the world, but I've been sitting with this idea for a while and figured since there isn't much else to do, I'd give it a go!


End file.
